


Andi Mack Girls Week Days 1-4

by honeybylers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers





	1. Andi Mack

“Hey Buffy, can you come over? I really need someone to talk to,” Andi said into the phone, shaking slightly.

“Yeah, I’ll be over soon.”

———

“Why did you need to talk to me?” Buffy asked as she walked into the Mack residence.

“I had a realization, and I didn’t know who to turn to,” Andi said quietly, shaking her head, “It’s stupid, so you shouldn’t even worry, just go home.”

“No. I’m staying here because it’s clear you need a friend,” Buffy said, hugging Andi.

“Thank you,” Andi said as she guided Buffy to sit on her bed.

“So, what’s up?” Buffy asked.

Andi paused, unsure how to explain her thoughts.  
She took a couple breaths, thinking things through, “You know how I dated Jonah? And Walker?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I realized why things never worked out.”

“Hmm. Why?” Buffy asked, concerned.

“I really liked them both, but it wasn’t ‘like like.’”

“What do you mean by that?”

“They were both amazing people, and really good friends, but I only ever dated them because I thought it was what was expected. I thought, ‘hey, girls my age are getting boyfriends, and these boys are so cool, and perfect for me. I might as well date them.’ I never really wanted to though,” Andi said, pausing to see Buffy’s reaction.

“So, you didn’t like like them, you just liked them as friends.”

Andi nodded.

“So, do you just not like them, or do you not like boys, or something like that? Not saying it’s bad if you do, I’m just curious,” Buffy said, setting her hand on Andi’s shoulder.

“Buffy,” Andi said slowly, “I don’t think I do, or really have ever, liked anyone. I don’t remember ever having a crush, or even wanting to kiss someone like other girls I know.”

Buffy sighed, “Andi, have you ever heard the term aromantic?”

“No? What does that mean?”

“It basically sums up what you just told me. You think that might be something you could feel you are?”

“Maybe,” Andi said, followed by a sigh.

“Well, think about it. I want you to be okay.”

Andi hugged Buffy quickly, “Thank you so much Buffy. How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing best friend?” 

“You’re worth it, I guess.”

“Thanks again. You should probably leave before Bex realizes you are here,” Andi said, walking Buffy from her room to the front door, “Bye Buffy.”

“Bye Andi,” Buffy said as she walked out the door.

After Buffy left, Andi ran to her room to do more research on aromanticism. Her late-night Google searches would prove useful in her journey of self discovery, which was far from over. 

Six weeks later, Andi is happier than she has ever been. Her focus is on friendships rather than trying to get a boyfriend. Life finally got better for her.


	2. Buffy Driscoll

Buffy sighed as she pulled out her camera, setting it up in front of her bed. She clicked the record button, checking that she looked fine on her computer. She turned to the camera and smiled, waving at it.

“Hey guys! Today I’m going to be handling a kind of heavier topic, and if you saw the title, you probably already know what I’m talking about today. Today I’m finally going to be answering questions on why I am not dating and my anxiety about relationships,” She said as she pulled out her phone so she could find the questions she had screenshotted earlier.

“First off, I would just like to give a general message about what I am talking about. On this channel before, I have talked about how I have only dated two people, my ex Walker and my ex Lucy. I talked about how those relationships both ended for the same reason, my fear of commitment, but I never went in depth with my fear. 

“I would get into a relationship, but then immediately want to be out of it because relationships are too high pressure and they are too much for me. I don’t have concrete reasoning on why I have this, this, this phobia of being in a relationship, but I have tried a lot to figure out.

“When I was younger, I got attached easy. I would meet someone, then immediately take them as a best friend. My two best friends from childhood, who are still my best friends now, Andi and Cyrus, were basically life lines to me. I was very reliant on them. I was also extremely reliant on my mom. Then, she went into the military, and I didn’t see her for months on end. It was awful. I started to become more detached from people, for fear of losing them. 

“I then stopped being able to commit to people. I would start liking someone, and sometimes the feelings were mutual, but I just couldn’t make the next step to a relationship. I was brainwashed into feeling that no matter how much they liked me or I liked them, they would leave. They would get bored, and would decide that I’m not worth it,” At those words, Buffy started to cry, something she rarely did on camera, “So I would push them away. I would argue with them as much as possible, I would be mean and awful, so they would leave before things got serious.

“I really want to get into a committed relationship with someone, so I want to work on my fear of commitment. To start, I’m going to text a boy I really like, who I think might like me. His name is Marty. I’m going to ask him on a date. I will keep you guys updated on how things go, because I really like Marty, and I want to be able to get over my fear,” She said as she typed the text, sending it without a second thought.

“Sent! I really I can get myself together again. Thank you guys for listening to my rant. Stay Sporty! Bye!” Buffy said, waving at the camera while wiping away a tear. She stopped the recording, immediately setting up her computer so it could download the footage. She felt her phone vibrate against her leg.

She smiled as she looked at the the message she just received. 

‘Sure. Meet me at the Spoon in 20 minutes.’


	3. Amber

“Amber! We are home!” Amber’s mother, Luna, yelled, setting her keys in the bowl by the door with a clink. 

Amber rolled her eyes, continuing to text her girlfriend, Katie, “Okay mom.”

Amber’s father, Grant, walked into the living room, “Amber, your mother said we are home.”  
“I heard, but I don’t exactly care.”

“What is with your attitude today?” Her father snapped.

“Maybe I’m upset because I don’t get to spend time with my girlfriend, because I have to take extra shifts at work because you can’t keep a job!”

“It isn’t my fault I got fired and you know that!”

“That doesn’t mean you should make your daughter work so she can afford to not starve to death!”

“You chose to take up a job since I couldn’t,” Grant said with a sigh, “I didn’t realize how much this was affecting you, Ambs. I’m really sorry.”

“I get that you didn’t realize, but that doesn’t mean it’s okay. I want to be able to spend time with my friends, and my girlfriend! I just want to be a normal teen!” Amber said, exasperated.

“Look, Amber, I’m so sorry about what we’ve put you through, and I’m really trying to get a job. Tomorrow I have a couple interviews lined up, and hopefully one of them will work out.”

“It’s okay dad, I’m just a bit upset. My friends all are planning to go to the fair tomorrow, but I have to work,” Amber said, setting her head in her hands.

“Don’t worry Amber, things will get better soon.”

“I know.”


	4. Iris

“Thanks for meeting me here, I really do want to be friends,” Cyrus said as Iris sat down across from him.

“I know, I do too. It’s just hard to be friends with someone you previously really liked… romantically, I mean,” Iris comments with a chuckle. 

Cyrus gulps, taking a drink of his milkshake quickly after, “I wanted to talk to you about that.”

“Hmm, what about it?”

“I’m gay.”

“Oh.”

“While we were dating, I realized that if I were to like a girl, it would be you. We are so similar, and we work so well together… but the feelings weren’t there. We kissed twice, and honestly, I would have rather had to eat garbage than kiss you. Not that you are a bad kisser! There just was no feeling. I’m sorry,” Cyrus finished with a half-hearted smile. 

Iris returned that smile, “So, you liked me, but just as a friend.”

“Exactly!”

“So, do you like any boys?” Iris asked, making Cyrus quickly snap his head up from surprise.

He slowed himself down before he said, “Yeah…”

“Ooh who?” Iris said, poking him from across the table.

Cyrus muttered something, almost inaudibly. 

“What was that?”

“Tj,” Cyrus said a bit louder.

“Tj? Who’s Tj?” Iris asked with confusion.

“Tj Kippen…”

“Ooh!” Iris said, before going into a long ramble about how cute they would be together. Cyrus was blushing the entire time.

Eventually it was 5:30 pm, and Iris looked at her watch, “Woah! Where did the time go? Well, I better get going, maybe we can hang out again soon and you can tell me more about Tj.” She said the last word teasingly.

“Okay!” Cyrus said, standing up to hug Iris before she left.

“Bye Cyrus!” Iris said as she walked out the door.


End file.
